Life is a mystery
by Jake-lover94
Summary: Seth imprints on Kayla. She seems like a great person. What he doesn't know is thers a war raging inside her. She was raped 3 years ago. Can Seth help her get over her depression?
1. Meeting him

It was happening again. I was moving for it seemed like the billionth time this year. We are moving to a little nowhere town called LaPush. My parents said it was our last time moving. Ever. Hopefully that is true for my sake. For my sanity.

We were on our drive to LaPush. The car was really warm. My mother had the heat cranked full blast. I would have tried to open the window but due to the fact that I didn't feel like getting wet. I suffered the heat. I watched the scenery go by. Let me tell you there wasn't much to see. Just trees, trees, and more trees.

15 minutes later we went by the most beautiful beach. Even in the rain it was breathtaking. I vowed to myself that once we got to our new house I would go straight to the beach. I wasn't even on planning on asking. I was officially on a no talking bases with my parents. I haven't totally forgiven them for making us move again. I absolutely loathed moving. Yet they keep doing it. God only knows why.

We pulled up to a little white house with blue shudders. It was cute in its own little way. If you were into the whole romance thing. It looked like a house you would see in a romance movie. Not really my type of house. But again I had no choice in the type of house we got. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out and started walking to the beach.

"Where do you think your going?" My mother demanded.

All I did was wave her a goodbye and continued my walking. About half way to the beach I saw a very tall, muscled guy walking in the opposite direction as me. As he started to get closer I saw that he was handsome. He had russet colored skin. Chocolate brown eyes and black hair about to his shoulders. He obviously noticed me staring because he looked at me. Our eyes locked. For some strange reason I couldn't look away. It was like some force was keeping us staring at eachother. I finally looked away a blush forming in my cheeks. I looked back up and he had the strangest expression on his face.

It was a look between pain, disbelief, and adoration. Instead of standing there all awkward I started to walk again.

"Wait!" He practically screamed.

I turned around curious as to what he might have to say to me. "Yes?" I asked.

He looked like he might just forget what he had to say and walk away. But instead he asked, "What's your name?"

I was confused, why would he bother to know my name. It's not like there was anything interesting about me. I mean seriously, I was average height with blonde hair that went to the middle of my back with bright blue eyes. I know what your thinking I sound like every other prep you can think of. But I'm not a prep. I'm as most people would call "emo." I don't like to label myself, I just like to dress in what makes me happy.

"Kayla. What's your name?" At me asking his name his face broke out in the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart started to race. I almost forgot how to breath. I shook my head a little to clear it up a bit.

He didn't even hesitate to say his name. In my opinion he said it a little too fast. "Seth."

Hmm. Seth I liked that name. Not something you hear too often. Unique. I liked unique.

"Well Seth, I guess I'll see you around. I'm headed to the beach. Do some sight seeing, ya know? It was nice meeting you." I told him a smile playing on my lips. It was wierd to smile. I seems like I haven't smiled in forever. I started walking in the direction of the beach once again, when Seth grabbed my hand. It was scorching. It was like he had a fever or something.

He seemed sort of sad when I looked at him again, "Will I get to see you again?"

I smiled a full blown grin liking that he wanted to see me again. "Hmm.." I pretended to think about it, "Do you go to LaPush high?" I asked suddenly truly curious.

He smiled again. Oh gosh his smile was completly perfect. I blushed again. What was going on with me? I usually didn't act like this with people I just met. Why was I acting like a love sick teenager? Wait...Was I becoming a love sick teenager. With the looks I've seen on every other chicks face you see who was "in love." I really hope that isn't the case. All I need is to be impregnated at the age of 17. That really isn't on my agenda. I guess I had been staring off into space because Seth cleared his throat. I looked up slightly embarassed a blush creeping up on my face. Why was I blusing so much?

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked trying to hide my embarassment.

He chuckled, "I said 'Yea that's the school I go to' are you okay? You look kind of like you don't want to be here." He stated.

I looked at his eyes again, bad idea, because I lost my train of thought for a second. Answering a little too late, "No, I'm fine, I just better be on my way." I hoped he didn't think that I was mentally slow. That would be more embarassing than anything else. Wait when did I care what anybody thought of me, especially someone I didn't even know.

He seemed hurt that I was leaving so quickly, "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Yeah." I smiled warmly and started to walk away again.

I finally reached the beach. It wasn't too warm out but I didn't care. It was still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Not that I have seen to many beautiful things. But, it seemed a peaceful enough place to think. I shuddered at the thought of unpeaceful things. I really didn't want to think about that one thing that made me want to break down and cry until I could cry no more.

I pushed the thoughts from my head and sat staring at the water.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but it had started to get dark. I looked up in confusion. I hadn't thought I'd been sitting here that long. Hmm. That's wierd. I got up and quickly walked back home. That night I dreamt of Seth.


	2. Why are you crying?

I woke up in the morning to my alarm screaming at me. Ugh. The dreaded first day of school. I wondered what classes I would get, what kind of friends I would make. My thoughts immediatley jumped to Seth. At the thought of seeing Seth again my day brightened drastically. Last night I was dreading today, but now I was actually looking forward to today. A little bit. I was glad that I was a senior. I wouldn't have to deal with stupid highschool drama next year.

I got ready fairly slow. But the thought of being late on my first day of school was not appealing, so I got out of the house as fast as I could. I had started walking to school (Yes, living in a town this small means you can actually walk anywhere you want to go) when it started to rain. Great. I would be soaked from head to toe when I got to school.

Before I could get to wet a beat up looking car pulled up beside me. I squinted through the pouring rain and saw Seth. My stomache did a backflip and me heartbeat quickened.

Seth rolled down his window and shouted, "Need a ride? Because I really don't think you want to be looking like a wet cat on your first day." He said playfully.

Why not? It's not like I would get any better offers at the moment. "Sure. And haha very funny. Then what does that make you? A wet dog?" I joked. He chuckled lightly and said something so low I could barely hear. It almost sounded like he said 'You don't even know'. I ignored it hoping he might think I didn't hear.

I opened the car door and got in. I was immediatley enveloped by the heat coming from the vents, and the heat I could feel radiating off of Seth. Hmm that's strange, why was he so hot? I was grateful of not being in the pounding rain, and not getting a cold.

"Thank you for the ride. I mean if it weren't for you I might look like a wet cat. My hero!" I said sarcastically.

He laughed a deep husky laugh, "It's not a problem, I wanted to give you a ride." He said smiling. I found I couldn't get his laugh or his voice out of my head. It was just too sexy. What?! Did I just think that his voice and laugh were sexy? What is going on with me?

Before I could get any farther with my thoughts we pulled into the school parking lot. The school looked small. And I mean small. It looked the size of a Wal-Mart. I could tell I wouldn't have trouble finding any of my classes. "How many people go here?" I asked.

"Around 200-ish maybe less." He stated. And he laughed. Obviously the look I gave him was amusing.

I walked to the office not realizing Seth was next to me until he grabbed my hand inter-lacing our fingers. I quickly moved my hand away, grabbed my schedule, and headed to my locker. What was with that? Why did he just grab my hand like that? I barely knew him for crying out loud! But what was even worse was I actually LIKED my hand in his. It was like it was meant to be there. I was at my locker now when I had a flashback.

'I was sitting in a movie theatre watching a crappy romance, I was on my first date with David. He reached out and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. "It seems like our hands are meant for eachother" He said as he leaned down to kiss me.'

Suddenly the bell rang making me jump. I shuddered at the flashback pushing all thoughts of David from my mind before worse memories could come back to me.

&

1st through 5th period went by with me making no friends whatsoever. I thought with a school this small someone would actually be nice enough to be my friend. I was on my way to lunch when I heard someone call my name. The voice sounded so farmiliar to me. Wierd. I only met the guy yesterday yet it seems like I have heard his voice all the time. I turned around to see a smile on his face. Oh jeeze, his smile is AMAZING! I started to get butterflies in my stomache and a blush crept onto my face. I smiled back at him a little dazed.

He started walking with me keeping pace with me. He put his arm around my shoulders. I didn't even attempt to move it. He was so warm, and I liked the feeling of him being so close to me. I took a deep breath trying to steady my breathing when I caught a whiff of Seth. He smiled kind of woodsy, like pine trees. I smiled to myself. I had just found my new favorite smell in the whole world.

"So how is your day going so far?" Seth asked politely.

I pouted, "Fine. I guess. If you call not making any friends fine."

He gave me a worried look which he quickly covered with a smile. He probably didn't want me to see it. "Well, you have me. And you look so cute when you pout." He told me.

I felt my cheeks get warm. Stupid blushing.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

We fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn't like all those awkward ones you usually get with people you don't know. But, with Seth, it seemed right. It wasn't awkward in the least bit.

I followed Seth through the line, seeing as he still had his arm around me. He got a tray full of food. I stared wide eyed at his tray and he started laughing,"Do my eating habits bother you?"

I felt a blush coming on again, "No, no, it's just can you actually finish all of that? I mean how do you not gain ANYTHING?"

He smiled his breathtaking smile that I have come to love.

"Fast matabolism."

We got to a table filled with guys just as big as Seth was and one girl who looked to be shorter than me.

"Seth!" They all said.

"Hey guys. This is Kayla, Kayla this is Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Brady, Collin, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jacob." He pointed to each person as he said their names.

"Hi." I said a little uncomfortable with them all looking at me.

I sat through all of lunch listening to them talk. Not joining in unless they asked me a question directly. I found that I liked hanging out with them. Maybe tomorrow I will actually join into their conversations. The bell rang signalling to leave. I told everybody goodbyes and headed off to my class.

&

After school I started to walk home. I didn't even leave the building when I was being pushed into a vacant classroom. I didn't know who it was, but I had a faint idea of who it might be. Warm arms wrapped around me. I didn't know what to say. Seth turned me around and pushed me up against a wall and kissed me.

I started to cry.

Seth pulled back realizing that I was crying.

His face crumpled in pain, "Kayla! Are you alright?!" he asked frantically.

I realized my mistake. I don't think Seth was trying to assualt me. He actually liked me. And he seemed to think I like him too. Which he wasn't wrong.

I wiped away stray tears, "I'm fine" I lied.

"Then why are you crying?"


	3. Nobody knows

Oh no! He wanted to know why I was crying. Should I tell him the truth? Or should I lie? I decided to go with neither. I wiped my wet cheeks and walked out of the classroom. I started walking at a fast pace toward my house trying to pull my thoughts together. I can't believe I acted like that. Well could you blame me? He came out of NOWHERE!

I heard somebody walking behind me. I whirled around quickly surprised at how close Seth was. My eyes widened. My heartbeat quickened.

I cleared my throat, "Are you following me?"

He gave a sheepish grin obviously embarassed that I came to that conclusion, "No, I just wanted to apologize, and was wondering why you started crying?"

Ugh. I wish he would stop asking that, "I'd really rather not talk about it right now."

"Why not right now?" he asked curiously.

I pretended to think about it for a second, "Well for one I barely know you, and two it's kind of private."

His face got a quizzical look. I knew he wasn't going to let it go right away. Maybe if I just tell him he'll leave me alone. No, I couldn't tell him. I would break down worse than before, and I don't know what he would think of me. I didn't want anybodys pity. So, I came to a conclusion I wouldn't tell him unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Will you eventually tell me?" he asked.

Yup. He wasn't going to leave it alone, "Are you going to let it go anytime soon?"

He smiled an evil grin, "Probably not. Be prepared I will most likely bug it out of you."

I sighed and looked into his eyes before I knew what I was doing I blurted it out, "I was raped!"

He jumped obviously surprised by the response he got out of me. I started to sob. What was wrong with me? I never just go saying stuff I don't want people to hear. Why was Seth different? Why was I so comfortable with him?

The next thing I knew Seth had his arms wrapped around me. I put my head on his chest. He was whispering words of comfort into my ear.

"Im sorry. I didn't know." He kept apologizing over and over again.

I was getting annoyed, "Why are you apologizing?" I asked anger in my tone.

He looked surprised and hurt. good.

"Because, It's something that hurts you." He said in a hurt voice.

I got a pain in my chest. I felt like crying. But not for the same reason as before. I didn't want to see this perfect..god hurt. It hurt me inside. It felt like someone was trying to rip my heart from my chest. Before I realized what I was doing my arms were around his waist. He stiffened obviously surprised by my reaction. He eventually relaxed and slid his arms around my shoulders. He probably was waiting for me to start crying or something. I don't know how long we stood there like that but all too soon he pulled away and said, "I should probably get you home."

I nodded and started walking in the direction of my house. When we got to the door he hugged me tightly to his chest and started walking away.

I went to my room not wanting to see my parents. They would notice I was crying and would think I was depressed over David, and then they would most likely make us move again. Thats what they did. Every time they thought I was going to get depressed again they would move me. Like being in a different location was going to make me happy. Yea right. What they didn't know is I cut. They don't know because, I always wear long sleeved shirts or jackets. When I wasn't wearing either of those I wore a wristband. Cutting made me happier a little bit. But not enough to make me totally forget.

It was my own little escape from the world. It's not like I wanted to commit suicide. I just wanted to know that I could actually feel. I never went too deep. Just enough that I bled a little.

I was laying on my bed, I rolled over and took the blade from my nightstand. I rolled my sleeve up to my elbow. I placed the blade to my wrist and drug it across. Little beeds of blood starting forming. I smiled to myself. The beeds starting connecting and the blood dripped from my wrist onto the carpet. Shit. My parents would wonder about that. I was too busy worrying about the blood on the carpet that I didn't notice the blood started to flow faster. This had never happened before. My arm started to go numb. I fell making a loud thud seeing as my head hit my nightstand.

Everything went black.


	4. I long for you to hold me

I was running. From what I don't know. Why? I don't know. I ran up my stairs and into my room. I closed the door and locked it. I slid under the covers to hide.

Somewhere in my subconcious I knew I was dreaming. My mind was screaming at me to wake up. But I couldn't.

The door banged open. I stifled a scream. The covers were whipped from my body. David was standing over me smiling. It wasn't a nice smile. It was evil and sinister. I tried to get up but he was much stronger than me and pushed me back down. Why wasn't I waking up?

He sat on top of me and said, "Why are you crying? You know it will be fun. I just got to get you in the mood."

He started to rip the clothes from my body. I shut my eyes tight hoping he'll disappear. But, when I opened my eyes what I saw wasn't what I was expecting. Standing behind David was a huge wolf, and it was growling...

&

I woke up screaming. I sat up straight. That wasn't the best Idea there was a tube stuck in my arm. There was also a beeping noise. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital.

I tried to remember how I got here. And it came flooding back to me. What will my parents say to me once they've seen I'm awake? My heartbeat picked up. Crap. What will I say to them? How long would I have to stay in this stupid hospital? No doubt they would have put me on suicide watch. My parents will make us move again.

At the thought of moving the pain was back in my chest, like somebody was ripping my heart out. Why was the thought of moving so painful. I layed back down trying not to cry.

The door opened and Seth stepped through the door, "Seth?"

Why the fuck was Seth here? I've known him for like a day. He shouldn't care about me this much. But the thought that he cared made the pain in my chest go away. Oh jeeze. I liked Seth. No. Liked wasn't the right word. Then what is? Love? At that thought I smiled. OH NO! CRAP I CAN'T BE IN LOVE, AND CERTAINLY NOT AFTER KNOWING HIM FOR ONE FRICKEN DAY!!

His expression was painful to look at so I looked at the wall.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a small voice.

"I'm fine. I guess. I just don't want these stupid needles in my arm. Stupid needle-phobia. How long do I have to stay here? How long have I been here? And why are you here? Not that I want you to leave. I like having you around. I'm not sure why." I told him.

"The doctor said you will be allowed to leave today. You've been out for at least a week. Maybe a little less. The doctor said your mind was protecting itself. Also was trying to make up for the lost blood. I'm here because...I'll tell you about it some other time. I like being around you too. Can I ask you why you did it? Did you really want to...die?" A tear rolled down Seth's cheek.

I started to cry too. I looked down at my hands, my left wrist was wrapped in gauze. I didn't answer him I just kept crying. Seth didn't touch me, although I longed for him to hug me. To comfort me. I wanted him close, I wanted to hug him and never let go. I don't know how long I cried and I don't know how long Seth sat there. But, it seemed like forever. He could have left, but he didn't, he just sat there. Finally I looked up. He was staring at me. I didn't even blush. I just wiped my eyes and concentrated on not letting my voice crack when I talked.

"I've been doing it for over a year now...It never turned out like it did..last week. I didn't want to die, I just...I just wanted to know that I can feel. When David...when he..raped me, it left me broken. Really depressed. Thats why we moved..." I was crying again but not as much as before. "When my parents think I'm going to get too depressed in one place we move. Like moving would make me happier or something. Yea right. Its just when you had me pinned against the wall and kissed me...It reminded me so much of what happened. I know in the back of my mind that you didn't want to hurt me, but that didn't keep the thoughts from coming to my mind. I wanted so much to get rid of the pain. I really don't want to die...The thought hurts to much...the thought that...I would never see you again...I don't see how its possible...but I'm falling for you..."

Seth got up and sat on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't say anything for a while. He just held me close to him. Seth got up quickly and sat in the chair. At first I was confused, then the door opened. My mom and dad walked in. My mom tried to smile but failed miserably. I looked down again, ashamed. I heard my mom sit next to me and wrap her arms around me.

"We don't have to talk about it. But if you want to, we can. I'm just glad your okay. And me and your father decided we should move to California." She stated.

I gasped. My breathing came out uneven. The world seemed to spin a little. Panic attack? I wanted deperatley to kick and scream.

I yelled, "NO! I'm not moving again. I want to stay here. Please don't make me move again. Please?" I begged. I tried not to cry.

My mother seemed shocked. My dad was the first to speak, "We don't have to move. We just thought moving might be easier for you. Maybe some place sunny and bright."

"Please, please no." I pleaded.

I suddenly felt sorry for Seth. To have him witness all of this. My parents obviously didn't even know he was there. I didn't even realize the door opened until somebody cleared their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt." A very handsome doctor was standing in front of us. He was very pale and had yellow eyes. Probably due to contacts.

He turned to Seth, "Hello again Seth. How is the..gang?"

Seth didn't seem surprised by the doctor talking to him, "Hey Carlisle. Everyones fine."

Carlisle turned to us, "Hello I'm Dr. Cullen. Well, Kayla, you should be able to go after your parents get some paper work done. But, the hospital think it would be best if someone checked in on you every week. You know to make sure anything doesn't happen again...So I will be sending my daughter Alice Cullen, she's a therapist, to come see you every week. Don't worry, she won't judge you on anything. You will talk with her for and hour every Saturday until she tells us that your mental health has improved." Dr. Cullen told us.

Great therapists.

&

The ride home was very quiet. Nobody felt like talking. It just seemed too depressing. The silence was killing me.

I didn't want to talk, I was afraid my parents would get all mushy and want to talk about how I'm feeling and why I did what I did.

And, I really didn't want to talk right now. What I really wanted was for Seth to be here holding me, telling me everythings going to be okay. Seth doesn't get to be with me tomorrow when Alice, the therapist, comes to talk to me. My parents don't even get to be there. In a way I'm kind of glad that I have to have a thereapist. That way my parents can't MAKE me move, because well, Alice is a free therapist. Your not going to find one of those in California. Why I'm kind of glad is because I'm not ready to leave LaPush. I can't leave. Not now. Not since I've met Seth. I just get this feeling that we should be together.

But I highly doubt he's going to want to touch me in any way since I freaked out when he kissed me. But, maybe if it's my choice to do stuff then I won't be so sad. In a way it kind of makes sense. It would most likely take a lot of convincing on my part to get Seth to actually kiss me again. I'm sure he's probably thinking right now that he should just find a less crazy chick to kiss. The thought of another girl kissing Seth sent a wave of jealousy through me. I ground my teeth together trying to push such crazy thoughts from my mind.

We pulled up to our house. My parents didn't say a word to me. They just got out of the car and started walking to the door. I wonder how long they would not be talking to me for. That would be interesting. To have my parents giving me the silence treatment instead of the other way around. In a way it's kind of a sad too. I went upstairs to go to bed. Even after sleeping for like a week, I was still tired. Instead of going to the bed I went to my dresser. I decided I should take a shower before I go to bed.

After I got out of the shower I brushed my teeth and went into my room. My alarm clock said it was 11:00 pm. I got into my bed and covered up.

While sleeping I dreamt of the wolf again.


	5. No place I'd rather be

I woke up in a cold sweat. My mind was groggy. I looked over at my alarm clock 3:00 am. I had a dream I was walking through a huge maze. I had no idea what I was looking for and why. But for some reason the dream scared me. It really shouldn't have though. There was nothing scarey about it. I was just walking through a maze. I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. I got up and stumbled to the window. My eyes widened at what I saw. Staring back at me was the wolf from my dreams. I covered my mouth as to not scream and wake up my parents. I figured I might still be sleeping, but then I remembered I woke up. Damn. It would be better if I was sleeping.

I was still standing there with shock and fear evident on my face when the wolf walked away. About five minutes later I was still standing there and Seth walked out of the forest. I am so confused. Seth tapped on my window.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I quickly opened the window, I was scared for Seth. Seth climbed gracefully into my bedroom, not making a single noise.

"Your crazy, theres huge wolves running around!" I almost screamed, but remembered I had to whisper.

He chuckled, "They won't hurt anyone. Trust me. I just had to see you, since I can't see you tomorrow."

I blushed a deep shade of red. He smiled like he could see my blush. "To tell you the truth, I wanted to see you too. I've been going crazy since I said goodbye to you at the hospital." I blushed a deeper shade of red. Did I seriously just say that out loud?

He grinned. Man he was hot! I almost forgot to breath. I concentrated on breathing in and out. I could smell him too. It was intoxicating. I could sit here and smell him all day and not get tired of it. But, that would probably be kind of creepy. With out thinking about it I stepped closer to him and stood on my tip toes and crushed my lips to his. He slid his hands around my waist and I twisted my fingers in his hair trying to pull him closer to me. His tongue slid across my lower lip asking for entry. I willingly let him in. Our tongues danced together. I sighed. He pulled away. He smiled and I couldn't help the smile I gave in return.

Man oh man I haven't been this happy in over a year. It felt great. I gave him a peck again trying to keep the feeling. His expression went from happy to confused.

"Whats wrong?" I asked trying to figure out what I did wrong.

He gave a nervous laugh, "Well, when I first tried to kiss you, you freaked. And out of nowhere you attack me with a kiss."

Ah, now I know where he was going with this, "Well, I had a theory that maybe if I made the first move I wouldn't have like a panic attack again."

"Hmm, I assumed it worked then?" He asked curiously.

"You assumed correct. So my parents will be leaving in like 2 hours at around 5:30 am. There going to Port Angeles for the day. So do you think you could stay the rest of the night? I don't want you to go." I quickly asked.

He smiled and my breath caught in my throat. Would I ever get used to that? It didn't seem likely.

"Well, I guess I could."

I went and crawled into my bed Seth layed next to me. I snuggled into Seth's chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

I fell asleep quickly with a smile on my face. There is no other place that would be better than this in the whole world. Before I fell asleep I figured out I am absolutely in love with Seth.

_**Sorry the chapter is so short. I just thought this would be a good place to stop. I will try to make the next chapter extra long to make up for it. D Jake-lover**_


	6. Stranger

I woke up to the patter of rain on the roof. Great. More rain. It was also unbelievably hot. I didn't open my eyes already knowing who I would see if I did. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I kept my eyes closed tight. Maybe he would think I was sleeping.

"Good morning." He whispered in my ear.

A shiver rain down my body. It wasn't a shiver from being cold either. When he whispered in my ear I could smell his breath, it was that woodsy kind of scent again. My mind went dizzy. How did he do that? Make me lose my train of thought. It was kind of annoying in a nice way. If that made sense at all.

I smiled, "Good morning to you too." I whipsered and kissed his cheek. He blushed. I thought it would be impossible to be able to see him blush, but you could see it clear as day. I chuckled.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he questioned.

I looked him in the eyes and almost forgot what I was about to say, "You blushed." I stated.

He smiled a mind blowing grin. I couldn't help smiling back, it was like a reflex now. It seems so natural now. I looked over at my bedside clock. 8:30, great I only had half an hour to get ready. I reluctantly got up from my warm bed. Well, it was only warm because of Seth.

I grabbed clothes and went to take a quick shower.

In the shower the warm water felt nice. I tried working all the tension out of my muscles. The warm water helped a bit. I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Do you think I could grab something to eat?"

Shoot. I forgot about telling him he could eat whatever he wanted, "Go ahead eat whatever you want!" I yelled.

&

When I went downstairs Seth was sitting on the couch reading my all time favorite book, Wicked Lovely. He looked so cute when he was all mellowed out. Seth looked up and said, "What?"

Crap. I hadn't noticed I was staring at him. He must think I'm a freak. I hope he doesn't think that, I had just began to like him so much.

I quickly replied, "Nothing!"

I walked quickly out of the room. I went to the kitchen and got a bowl, milk, and cereal. I felt warm arms wrap around me and I about had a heart attack.

"Holy fricken shit!" I screamed.

Seth laughed a low throaty laugh. Man, was it sexy! Everything about him is sexy.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he kissed my temple, and let me get back to my cereal.

He didn't let go of my waist the whole time I ate.

When I was done eating I washed my dishes and turned to Seth. He was staring at me with an expression that looked like adoration. Before I could say anything the doorbell rang.

I went to answer it. When I opened the door there stood the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. She was pale, with golden eyes. She had short spikey hair. She was pixie like in a way. She made me want to take a hit at my own self esteem. And of course she had designer clothes. Why do rich people have looks and good clothes? Seriously?!

"Oh, hey Seth!" She said happily. She had a voice that sounded like music.

_**Hey sorry it took so long to write this chapter. It's just that I have had a lot going on since school started. So sorry again. I hope you like it. I will TRY to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Hopefullly!**_


	7. Needs

I stood there stunned. He knew her? Oh my gosh. It makes me feel small. How could he possibly like somebody like me, when he could most likely get somebody like her. She looked like a fricken super model! She's someone I could see him with. Not me. I'm plain looking. Average brown hair. With, as some people say "chocolatey" brown eyes. But her, she was absolutely stunning!

I think I'm staring. Oh jeeze. I looked away quickly and a blush crept up onto my cheeks. I hope she didn't notice me staring. That would be embarassing. I tried to keep my voice calm, "Uhh..Are you me therapist?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard, "Of course, who else would I be?" She smiled warmly at me.

I looked down feeling stupid for asking the question. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's alright. I understand I obviously don't look like a therapist. I'm better dressed." She stated matter of factly.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. Wow, why was it getting so easy to smile? I think I might have a clue onto why I'm smiling so much lately. I looked quickly at Seth. He was staring at me again. I felt the warm heat in my cheeks. Man oh man, do I hate blushing. It sucks.

"Well, shall we get started?" She asked breaking the silence.

Seth stood up a bit straighter. "I have to go, I will see you later," he kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

She walked inside and went straight to the living room. She sat down on the couch and took out a tablet and a pen. I sat on the recliner.

"Whenever your ready," She stated.

&&&&&

The minutes seemed to stretch on forever. I hadn't said a single word to Alice. She told me to call her that. It fits her perfectly. We have been sitting in complete silence for..oh I don't even know how long. But it seems like forever. I have been counting the stipes on my couch. I got to at least 2,000. I lost _exact_ count at like 100.

"It seems we've run out of time for today. I know it's tough talking. But, it could help you. I'll see you same time next week," and she walked out the door.

I exhaled loudly. To tell the truth I didn't say anything because she intimidated me. I was afraid that if I said anything stupid she would think lowly of me. I mean she had some of the greatest designer clothes. And I, have knock offs. I don't see why she wouldn't think lowly of me.

There was a soft knock at the door. I got up slow, and walked to the door. There was Seth holding a bouquet of flowers. I grinned, as if it were a reflex. Man, how did this guy have such a strong effect on me? It was unsettling. It's not _normal._ It's beyond normal. Maybe it's just hormones. Ha, yeah right, just go ahead and tell that to yourself. Great, now I'm having conversations with myself in my head.

Seth leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"Thank you Seth, their beatiful," I told him.

This seemed to please him. Because, instead of answering he kissed me. It felt like a fire was building inside of me. Not because his temperature was so high up. But, it was like it was under my skin. Creeping over my body, until I think it's going to envelope me and I'm not going to be able to breathe.

He pulled away. Both of us are gasping for air. I've been kissed before but, man was he a damn good kisser. Better than any kiss I've ever had.

I hope I don't scare him off. I don't know what would happen if I didn't have him. I know I haven't known him very long but the thought of losing him was beyond painful. It would be like someone shredding my insides up. I need this to work. I can't lose him. I want to be able to be in his arms for forever. Beyond forever.

**A.N. Hey sorry it took so long to update. School has like slammed me. Been realllly busy. I will TRY to update as soon as possible. **


End file.
